canto para la luna
by beato-neko-chibi93
Summary: Pluto,al ser rechazado numerosas veces por Sebastian,sale en busca de una aventura solo para pensar en como ganar el corazon de el pelinegro pero lo que no sabe es que en su camino encontrara algo que jamas imagino..amor trayendo consigo una nueva amistad que robara el corazon de Alois y Ciel y trayendo pequeños problemas para los mayordomos accion emocion incesto mentiras amor.
1. celos

Hola ^^ de nuevo yo con otro fic .w.

En este fic me inspire ne la canción "chica transparente" de hatsune miku aunque el fic no tiene mucho que ver con la canción ,espero sea de su agrado ^^u

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pluto, el perro demonio de la mansión phantomhive se encontraba debajo de la sombra de uno de los arboles del jardín de aquella enorme mansión ,mirando con recelo y odio a una gata negra que jugueteaba con el mayordomo perfección..Sebastian michaelis.

No podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentir celos..¿porque Sebastian amaba tanto a los gatos?¿porque sebastian repudiaba su sola presencia? ¿alguna vez seria amado por alguien? Esas y miles preguntas se hacia el perro demoniaco hasta que no aguanto mas y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo ,saltando ríos, atravesando bosques, dando vueltas por aquí y alla hasta que había quedado en frente de una enorme y peculiar mansión…

La mansión era grande bastante grande como si hubiera pertenecido a la mismísima reina,tenia unos enormes jardines que no se alcanzaba a ver el final pero,donde deberían ir rosas blancas y siempre frescas como las que pluto acostumbraba ver,estaban lo que alguna vez fueron rosas blancas..estaban completamente marchitas, también había cardos y hiervas silvestres junto cin pasto seco.

Lo mismo ocurria con la mansión,era enorme pero..estaba completamente descuidada ,flores y hiervas silvestres tomaban paso en las puertas ventanas y paredes,el moho se veía en cada esquina del lugar ,las puertas y ventanas estaban cuarteadas.

¿estara abandonada?

Se pregunto el peligris mirabdo hacia dentro de la mansión por una de las dañadas ventanas viendo muebles cubiertos con sabanas blancas y otros descubiertos pero completamente dañados .

Sin pensarlo dos veces,el perro demonio se adentro en aquella mansión viendo habitaciones y paseándose por los pasillos hasta que escucho una vos que…simplemente …le pareció angelical

¿?- d-disculpe..¿puedo saber quien es usted..joven?

*/*/*/*/*/*/

Que les pareció ¿merezco review? O3o


	2. la chica de blanco

Hola hola ^^….hasta que me digno a escribir de nuevo ;A; perdónenme el retraso 3

Quiero agradecerte 19 por ser la primera en leer mi fic y no te preocupes los are mas largos ^^

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pluto sin pensarlo dos veces se volteo encarando a el propietario de aquella voz.

Lo que vio el perro demonio fue a una mujer, mas bien una señorita.

Los ojos de la chica eran plateados,pero era un plateado especial,se veian felices pero al mismo tiempo reflejaban una enorme tristeza,su piel era blanca,igual a la de una muñeca de porcelana y su cabello era ¿blanco? Pluto nunca había visto antes ese color…el cabello de pluto era gris..pero el cabello de la chica no…era simplemente..blanco.

La chica de cabello extraño para los ojos de pluto,usaba un atuendo bastante peculiar .

Era un vestido,pero extrañ vestido en si era bastante simple,era de tirantes y lo demás era simplemente caído,pluto nunca había visto un vestido a si,el solo veía los vestidos de MeyRin y los de Lizzy incluso los de RanMao pero este era diferente…todo en la chica era diferente…todo en ella le causaba curiosidad.

Ante tanta curiosidad pluto no s resistió y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la chica en su forma "humana" a lo cual por obvia razón la chica de cabello extraño grito .

(ya saben..pluto estaba desnudo ._.)

¿?- J-JOVEN,LE PIDO DE LA MANERA MAS AMABLE QUE SE RETIRE DE AQUÍ EN SEGUIDA-ordeno la chica blanca al perro demonio tapándose los ojos y dándose inmediatamente la vuelta.

El perro demonio se sorprendió un poco ante la acción de la joven,ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara a si al verle,de hecho ya estaban acostumbrados.

Pluto-guaru-plu-plu se acerco a la extraña señorita y puso su mano en el pequeño hombro de ella sonriéndole- guaru~

¿?-no me digas que..¡¿eres un perro demonio?¡-pregunto la chica con esa pequeña y delicada voz completamente sorprendida

Pluto- guaruu~ -dijo el perro ahora humano poniéndose en 4 patas-

¿?- ASOMBROSO- dijo completamente sorprendida y entusiasmada la chica-pero..¿me pregunto como llegaste aquí?..¿te perdiste lindura?-dijo en un cierto tono de preocupación-

Puto- g-guaru..-ahora su ladrido se había caído y se escuchaba completamente triste,y no era para menos…realmente estaba perdido y no sabia como volver-

¿?- humm..ya veo…-sin pensarlo la chica le acaricia la cabeza a pluto- no te preocupes pequeño…-mira hacia la ventana- ahora te quedaras aquí,se ve que viene una tormenta y no quiero que te enfermes mientras estaras aquí conmigo y después buscaremos el camino a tu casa ¿de acuerdo? –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa dulce y melancólica-

Pluto-GUARU~-ahora se oía feliz y realmente lo estaba sin saber el como o porque se sentía feliz de estar con aquella dama-

¿?- por cierto..mi nombre es Kuroi Rosse…se que es extraño porque mi nombre no va nada conmigo pero aun a si me gusta mucho…¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto curiosa aun sabiendo que el extraño visitante no podría contestarte

Pluto- gua guaru~ -el perro demonio hiso un nefasto intento de respuesta a lo que la chica le había preguntado segundos antes, deprimiéndose un poco

Kuroi-jeje eres muy lindo…mientras estes conmigo te llamare Shiro ¿te parece? ^^

Pluto- guaruu~-pluto estaba feliz por su nuevo nombre tan feliz que salto hacia la chica blanca y comenzó a lamerla

Kuroi- m-me haces cosquillas..shiro-kun w

Pluto-guaru guaruu~

La chica y el perro se la pasaron jugueteando por horas incluso después de que la lluvia había pasado…ambos no querían que eso terminara…se sentían bien..se sentían felices.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hasta aquí el cap w espero les haya gustado *-*

Por cierto aquí si tienen algunas dudas

Kuro=negro

"mi nombre es Kuroi Rosse…se que es extraño porque mi nombre no va nada conmigo pero aun a si me gusta mucho"

En esta parte kuroi se refiere a como ya eh puesto kuro es negro,kuroi es un nombre japonés para niña que hace referencia a la obscuridad o a simplemente a lo negro.

Y como ya lo leyeron..kuroi es completamente albina ^^ espero me haya dado a entender jeje gracias por leer de nuevo w

Les invito a leer mi otro fic llamado

"LA CASUALIDAD DE MI VIDA" el fic es CLAUDEXTU

¿merezco review? .w.


	3. juro volver a verte

Hola .w. les traigo la continuación del fic

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pasada la tormenta, las aves salían de sus nidos ,mientras el pasto gozaba de suave roció y los nuevos amigos jugueteaban en el descuidado jardín de la enorme mansión con una pelota, hasta que entraron en cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

Pluto-..gu-guaru..-"dijo" viendo a la chica de cabello blanco con tristeza en sus ojos

Kuroi-lo se Shiro-kun, es tarde y yo te prometí que te ayudaría a regresar a casa…me encantaría que te quedaras para siempre conmigo pero eso seria muy egoísta de mi parte ya que tu tienes una familia a la cual volver…-contesto la chica a pluto con tristeza en su voz

Pluto se sintió mal, al ver a su nueva amiga triste, sentía que algo le aplastaba el corazón, sentía que kuroi iba romper en llanto en cualquier momento a si que no lo pensó dos veces y se tiro encima de la chica dándole un "abrazo" ya que era algo tosco y solo la estaba apretando pero aun a si lo hiso con cariño a lo cual la chico no dudo en corresponder.

Kuroi-gracias..Shiro-kun-con lagrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salir, logrando su cometido

Pluto-guaru~-contesto sonriendo y limpiando una que otra lagrima de sus rosadas mejillas

Kuroi-tomo la mano de pluto y la froto contra su delicada y suave mejilla-gracias,shiro-kun…ahora vamos a buscar un camino de regreso a tu casa ¿si?-dijo sonriendo

Pluto-guaru~-con una enorme sonrisa

Despues de tanto caminar, perderse, re-encontrar el camino por fin dieron con el camino indicado ya que pluto lo había reconocido

Kuroi-bueno, creo que este es el final de nuestra aventura…anda ve, seguro que tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti …-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

Pluto- guaru…-pluto estaba feliz de encontrar el camino de vuelta a la mansión pero eso queria decir…dejar a tras a su nueva y extraña amiga..NO…pluto no queria eso,por fin encontró a alguien que le expresaba amor y afecto como Finy MeyRin o Bard..pero..este cariño era diferente…era dulce y amargo a la vez…!pluto no iba a dejar atrás ese amor¡

Kuroi-..¿que esperas? Anda corre seguro deben estar buscándote,deberías ir para no preocuparles mas-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Pluto-¡guaru¡-le contesto para después tomar las manos de la chica y comenzar a caminar

Kuroi-e-espra Shiro-kun..¿q-que haces?-dijo algo sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo

Pluto-guaru~-señalo el camino hacia la mansión

Kuroi- ¿qui-quieres que yo..vaya contigo?

Pluto- guaru guaru~-estaba feliz,la chica había entendido su mensaje,si ella iba con el no renunciaría a ese amor

La chica al entender,se paro en seco, haciendo que pluto la volteara a ver extrañado

Kuroi-..pe-perdóname shiro-kun..pero yo no podre ir contigo..no quisiera causar problemas además…es tu familia,no la mia-dijo mirando al suelo con la voz a medio quebrarse –mejor..prométeme algo..siempre que me necesites vendrás a buscarme o si es simplemente que quieres jugar un rato ¿si?-volviendo a sonreir

Pluto-guaru…-dijo algo triste al que la chica recahzo su oferta pero aun a si podría ir a visitar a kuroi las veces que quisiera

Kuroi-pero…nunca le muestres a nadie el camino si no…cien ajugas tendrás que comer ¿lo prometes?

Pluto asintió y acto seguido la chica se lanzo y lo abrazo para después besarle la frente

Kuroi- entonces ve a tu hogar,yo te estaré esperando con cientos de juegos divertidos

Pluto-guaru~-miro por un minuto en camino y lo fue recorriendo hasta quedar a una distancia alejada de la chica, volteo hacia ella y se despidió moviendo la mano, para ver a kuroi adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque

"juro volver a buscarte" se dijo a si mismo pluto para seguir su camino

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la mansión un muy preocupado finy se encontraba sentado esperando la llegada del perro

¿?- ….¿que estas haciendo Finnia?

Finnian-ah¡..sebastian-san..estoy esperando a plu-plu..hace horas que se fue y no ah vuelto-dijo sin despegar la vista del camino

Sebastian-tranquilo, seguro ya volverá –dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro haciendo que finny volteara a verle ya que era extraño que sebastian dijera algo como eso-oh,vaya que no es ese que viene ahí

Finnian-voltea inmediatamente a ver al camino y en efecto era el,pluto llego justo a la perta y finnian lo abrazo-plu-plu ¿Dónde te habías metido?¡ estaba preocupado

Pluto-guaru~-dijo sonriendo

Sebastian- en serio ¿Dónde te habías metido? Solo mira lo sucio que estas-en cuanto dijo eso pluto lo miro de una manera fría y con cierto odio , haciendo que sebastian se extrañara ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera

Finnian- es cierto estas sucio,vamos a lavarte-dijo finnian sonriendo y pluto cambio su expresión a una alegre de nuevo –anda vamos-dijo finny dándose paso con pluto a la mansión dejando solo a sebastian

Sebastian-miro por un par de minutos el camino-…donde se abra metido…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Hasta aquí el cap \(._.)/

¿merezco review? .w.


End file.
